deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-076-2
SCP-076-2, nicknamed Subject Able, is an anomalous humanoid from Middle Eastern origin that is contained by the SCP Foundation. SCP-076-2 is posses superhuman physicality and the ability to manifest bladed weapons. This, combined with his bloodlust and his ability to reappear in SCP-076-1 (a black coffin) when killed has earned him the Keter object class, which is only given to the biggest threats known by the Foundation. Much of SCP-076-2's early history is unknown. In the 1800s SCP-078-1 was discovered by British archeologists in Mongolia. All members of the expedition were subsequently killed on the return voyage home by an unknown cause. SCP-076 was later discovered by one of the societies that merged into the Global Occult Coalition (GOC). A few years after its retrieval, SCP-076 activated and escaped. After a three year long manhunt, the SCP Foundation finally managed to contain SCP-076-2 and brought him into custody. Deciding to weaponize SCP-076-2, the Foundation created Mobile Task Force (MTF) Omega-7, nicknamed Pandora's Box, a Mobile Task Force made up out of Foundation operatives hand picked by SCP-076-2 himself and other humanoid anomalies that were willing to cooperate. SCP-076-2 became restless in between missions, however, and during one violent episode deactivated the explosive collar meant to control him and went on a rampage, slaughtering multiple Foundation personnel. Desperate to prevent SCP-076-2 from escaping the site staff detonated the on-site nuclear warhead, destroying the base and killing everything within, including SCP-076-2, though SCP-076-1 remained intact. After this incident, MTF Omega-7 was dissolved. Battle vs. Lucy (by SPARTAN 119) The diclonius known as Lucy stepped over the mangled body of a soldier she had killed moments ago. This soldier was much like the others that had come for her, but she noticed he had a different insignia than the JSDF and SAT soldiers she had faced previously. This man's insignia featured a circle with three rectangular points protruding from the circle in a triangular pattern. Within this was a smaller circle, with three arrows originating just below the three rectangular points going into the center of the circle. Below that, was a phrase in English: "SCP Foundation: Secure, Contain, Protect". Below that was another phrase: Mobile Task Force Omega-7. Suddenly, Lucy heard a whooshing sound over her head, and turned to see an oversized chakram had embedded itself right into a brick wall. Lucy turned to face a man of apparently Middle-Eastern origin, with tattoos of mysterious symbols all over his body, wielding a second chakram. Lucy summoned her vectors and seized four MP5s from the fallen soldiers, and turned them towards her mysterious adversary, pulling all four triggers at once. The first few bullets pierced the man's body, one going straight between his eyes. Lucy thought she had one... But she had not. SCP-076 started running, staying one step ahead of Lucy's aim, throwing the second chakram, which the diclonius evaded. Lucy expended all 120 bullets in the four magazines. Save for first few, which hit to little effect, Able had evaded all of them. Furiously, Lucy threw all four of the empty guns at hundreds of meters per second with her vectors. One of them was cut down by Able, who drew a katana seemingly out of no where, while the other smashed holes into a brick wall. Able then lunged at Lucy with his katana, making a downward diagonal slash. However, Lucy evaded, slamming her vectors on the ground, pushing her off, jumping into the roof of a three story building. Several bricks impacted like cannonballs, knocking SCP-076 flat on his back, before he was pinned to the street by a flying piece of rebar, which impaled him through the chest. Lucy than used her vectors to seem to "hover" downwards, standing on top of her downed adversary. Lucy then used her vectors to slice off Able's right arm, which held the katana. The blade dissipated as soon as it left his grip. Able, however, was not finished yet. He pulled the piece of rebar out of his own chest and struck Lucy in the chest with it, knocking her several feet away. The Lucy got back up as "Able" summoned a five-foot bardiche with a two-foot microvibrating edge blade. Amazingly, Able was able to wield this massive weapon one-handed. Lucy used all of her vector to pick up a small car and throw it at Able. As the flying vehicle flew at him, Able swung his bardiche, the massive axe chopping the car clean in two. The two halves kept going, smashing more holes into the brick wall behind him as SCP-076 lunged in for the kill. Lucy brought up her vectors to block the attack, but to her terror, the massive blade went right through them. Lucy then met the fact of so many of her victims, sliced clean in half by Able's blade. Still, for a split second, she remained concious. The last thing she saw was Able bringing down his great axe onto her head. Then the diclonius queen knew no more. WINNER: SCP-076 Expert's Opinion SCP-076 won this battle, albeit with injury because of his far greater combat experience against anomalous beings such as Lucy. This, along with his inhuman durability and strength gave him the edge he needed to win this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Last Dragonborn (by Aaron Siegel) TBW WINNER: The Dragonborn Expert's Opinion While 076 may have an advantage in his vast skill and experience with any bladed weapon, the Dragonborn had one ace up his/her sleeve that won this battle: The Thu'um. The sheer variety of abilities that the Thu'um gives the Dragonborn is too much for the Sumerian warrior to take in, namely the Dragon Form and Summon Dragon shouts. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. EMIYA (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors